


Bow tie

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rung just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Rung and one of his patients get ready for Rewind and Chromedome's wedding. Its a wedding Rung wont forget. He just hope they won't either.
Relationships: Rung/insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Bow tie

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for @cantwritetosavemylife! I know its a bit short, but i hope you like it! Rung's clothes design is based off this here!;
> 
> https://needs-to-stop-looking-at-valves.tumblr.com/post/182358515100/herzspalter-larrydraws-so-like-me-and
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm sorry, this is quite new to me. A little assistance?"

Rung lightly scowled at his attire. They were off to a wedding (Chromedome and Rewind's, in case you were wondering), and dress attire was mandatory. They had both apparently fallen in love with earth culture, and requested everyone to be dressed. As such, Rung struggled with the new change. Course he was trying, who was he to not comply with the soon to be newlyweds request? They chuckled, and nodded, getting up and carefully finish up his green little bowtie.

"If it means anything, you were very close."

"Oh good. I'm not COMPLETELY hopeless then. How Do I look?"

"Perfect, same as always. I like the color choice."

"Oh, you flatter."

He waved off the flattery, before going to his mirror, triple checking himself. Rung had gotten good at hiding his emotions over the years, but lately, this skill had been slowly wandering. His cheeks were pink, and his small, bashful smile was ever present. He wasn't going to lie, there was something about dressing himself up, and being looked at with such favor, that made him feel flustered. Important. It was a feeling everyone wanted to experience, but to Rung, it meant especially much to him. 

"Rung?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get the flower?"

"Yes!it's right over here!"

He took a moment to get over his flattery, before digging into his closet, going onto the tips of his pedes to reach the vase on the top shelf. He brought the vase forward, and proudly presented it. Chromedome and Rewind, so in love with not only themselves, but their crew, asked that their bouquet be made with a flower from each bot aboard. And Rung chose-

"Forget me nots?"

"They mean a lot to me. I feel as though it'd mean a lot to them as well."

He lightly thumbed over one of the petals, lightly sighing.

"The promise of not being forgotten, is beautiful."

"Rung?"

"Yes?"

Rung looked up at them, perplexed as they took the flower from his grip, and frazzled as they placed their hand on his back, and carefully pulled him closer.

"If it helps you any, I won't ever forget you. Not someone who means so much to me."

"O-oh. I'm honored to…"

His thoughts drifted off as he met their gaze. His face was steaming, and his optics were determined. He wasn't sure if they were really planning on keeping to their promise, but Rung wanted to guarantee it. So, despite his nerves, he went to the tips of his pedes, and pressed his lips against theirs. Was this inappropriate, for him to kiss someone who was simultaneously one of his clients? Yes. But as he pulled away, to look up at those surprised optics, only to be pulled right back into another kiss, he knew he wouldn't have taken this back for anything in the world. He felt their hand slowly wander his frame, about to undo a button, before they both jumped, suddenly hearing a loud whistle. Ratchet was at the door, looking absolutely tired, as per usual.

"Can ya both thirst on your own time? It's Chromedome and Rewind's time to be jumping each others frame, not yours. Sooner I get outta this damn suit, the better."

He left, and Rung lightly cleared his intake, lightly patting their chest. His face was on fire, and his lips were wobbly. 

"Er...perhaps, another time. I won't forget if you won't."

"Me? Forget?"

They chuckled, lightly pinching his aft as he escorted him out of the room.

"I couldn't forget you Rung, even if I wanted to."


End file.
